Highly accurate examinations of anatomical structures are required especially when stereotaxic surgery is to be performed, in other words brain surgery where a target device attached to a patient's head is used to advance a probe or electrode with millimeter precision through a small aperture drilled into the bony skull to a deep-seated brain path or nerve nucleus, while preserving adjacent sensitive structures.
To accomplish that, so-called marker systems are applied to the patient.